


forgive me

by tomkitty



Series: let me have this [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: Oswald gets hurt protecting Ed. Ed asks for forgiveness. They talk.or, what I think is going to happen/what I hope will happen in 3x14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this photo](http://nygmobblepot-fanart.tumblr.com/post/156443321321/trust-me-one-last-time-if-it-will-be-the-last-i) and caught feels.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own.

No.

Oswald was never actually supposed to get hurt. But now, because of him, Oswald was bleeding out right in front of him. 

“I’m so sorry Oswald. This is all my fault,” Ed cried as he tried to tend to Oswald’s wound. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. I never, ever, meant to do you any actual physical harm.”

He had been explaining to Oswald that he had been behind everything all along, trying to get him to see, to understand, why he had done the things he did, when Barbara and Tabitha showed up. They weren’t supposed to be there. They had agreed to that. He knew they weren’t to be trusted, knew all along that they were planning on double crossing him, he had been planning to do the same thing after all. But what he hadn’t counted on was them showing up while he was in the middle of explaining himself to Oswald and attempting to kill him right there. Nor did he count on Oswald throwing himself in front of him in order to save him.

It was only by luck that Gabe had shown up with some of Oswald’s men and got them out of there. They were in a van now, on route to a safe house, someplace where Barbara and Tabitha wouldn’t be able to find them. 

“Stay with me Oswald, we’re almost there.” Ed said, looking at Oswald’s face, searching for something, anything. He hadn’t said a word since they left the docks and had been switching between laying there with his eyes closed and just, looking at Edward. “We’ll get you fixed up in no time. You’re going to be okay Oswald.” 

Oswald just, looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face which was, unsettling to say the least. Oswald tended to be a very expressive person. His emotions would flash across his face right as they happened. It was one of the things he loved about Oswald. He was emotional and impulsive, something that would normally be seen as a weakness, but Oswald turned it around and made it work for him. He used the fact that his emotions were so easily readable to manipulate others. Ed had seen him do it. So the fact that right now, Ed couldn’t read his expression at all meant that Oswald had his guard up and was not trusting him, even as he was laying there in pain. Pain that he caused. Ed knew he deserved it, but it still hurt just the same.

When they arrived at the safe house Oswald had been fully passed out for awhile and Ed had kept fussing over him. Making sure that he still had a pulse, that he was still breathing. Ed brought Oswald inside, like hell he was going to let anyone else lay a hand on his Oswald (except Gabe, who Ed knew to be loyal to Oswald and could not thank him enough for being there for him), and it was there that Ed was able to fully tend to Oswald’s wound. Tabitha had done quite a number on him. He’d have to lay low for a bit while he healed but, much to Ed’s relief, Oswald was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come I promise. This is only gonna be a short thing. Probably less than 1k, as per usual but, I won't abandon this. I'll try to get the rest up before the episode tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I SAW THE EP AND I KNOW THIS IS WRONG LIKE VERY WRONG WHEN COMPARED WITH WHAT HAPPENED BUT I DONT CARE IM POSTING IT ANYWAY LET ME LIVE
> 
> Sorry if this is bad. It was rushed because I wanted it done before the episode aired. This is probably ooc af but oh well.
> 
> What's going on in canon? Who knows? Not me.
> 
> Proper characterization? What's that? I don't know.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own.

Oswald was still asleep, which was to be expected after Ed had sedated him in order to stitch up his wound. It would have been disastrous if Oswald had awoken mid stitch. While he was at it he also cleaned him up, bathed him, and changed him into more comfortable clothes, much like how he did when he had found Oswald in the woods and took him back to his apartment. Now he was just sitting at his bedside, waiting for him to wake up.

Ed would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. His anger had mostly dissipated now that his need for revenge had been sated and he was seeing much more clearly than he had before. He knew Oswald must be furious with him. How could he not be? After everything he’s done. He expected him to be angry after all. That was the whole point of all this, for Oswald to feel what he had felt. But it was never his intention to cause him physical harm. Oswald could have died today and Ed never wanted that to happen. He wouldn’t be surprised if Oswald wanted to kill him after this. He wouldn’t blame him either. He caused Oswald to get hurt.

He reached out to grab Oswald’s hand, to hold it in his as a form of comfort. Just as he began wrapping his long fingers around Oswald’s he paused, maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea. What if Oswald got angry at him for it? He moved to pull his hand away when Oswald’s hand curved around his own holding him there.

“Oswald?” Ed asked, looking up just in time to see his eyes flutter open.

“Ed…” Oswald wheezed out, his throat dry. Ed reach over and handed Oswald the glass of water he had prepared for when he woke up. Oswald drank from it gladly, taking small sips before handing the glass back to Ed who then placed it on the bedside table.

“Oswald, I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so worried.”

“You were worried about me? I find that hard to believe after everything you’ve done.” Oswald said with a bit of malice in his voice.

Ouch. Okay, he deserved that. Ed knew he did. He deserved worse even. Oswald probably hated him. But, he glanced down at where Oswald was still holding tight to his hand, he couldn’t be all that mad if he was still holding his hand. There was still hope, maybe if he just finished explaining.

“I know what I did was wrong Oswald, but you have to understand, I only did it because I had to.”

“What do you mean you had to? You dug up my father’s remains, taunted me with his ghost, ruined my reputation, convinced me you had been held hostage, tied me up and strapped me to a car- And the whole time. The whole time all I could think about was you! I was worried for you and your well being. I was scared that something horrible had happened to you! Then come to find out that you had been behind everything the whole time? How could you betray be like this Ed?”

“How could you!” Ed exclaimed. “You killed Isabella Oswald! At first, I was angry. I was so furious that all I wanted was revenge. I wanted to hurt you Oswald. I thought about it too. Imagined what it would be like to stab you, to inflict pain upon you but I realized that I could never do that. I could never bring myself to cause you any physical harm.”

“Ed, I-”

“Shh, Oswald please,” Ed said, cutting Oswald off before he interrupted. “Just let me explain. I need to say this.”

Oswald nodded his head in reply.

“I couldn’t believe, that after everything we had been through together, that you would betray me like this. That you would actually kill my girlfriend. Someone that you knew I loved. I opened up to you about her, you knew how scared I was, and yet you turn around and did that? I was devastated when she died. You took away the one last chance I had at leading a normal life. The life that I had once imagined having with Ms. Kringle. And thinking about how you tried to comfort me even though you caused her death made me sick.”

Ed took a moment to glance down at where he and Oswald’s hands were still joined. “But despite that… I meant what I said the last time I saw you. You’re my best friend Oswald. My only friend. So when I found out about what you had done, it no longer became about Isabella, but about you. It was then that I knew that I had to make you understand. Had to make you see that you can’t just do things like that Oswald. There are consequences to your actions and you can’t just take people’s loyalty for granted.” 

Ed looked up and met Oswald’s eyes. “You can’t take me for granted. I needed you to understand exactly what I felt so that you would never hurt me like that again. This was hard for me you know. There were several times where I thought to myself that maybe I should stop. Seeing you in pain, knowing that you were sleeping on the couch every night waiting for me to come home, watching you fall apart, it was difficult. But I knew I couldn’t just stop. I needed to follow through with my plan. You needed to be taught a lesson Oswald.”

“I’m so sorry for everything that I’ve done. I didn’t enjoy making you suffer. I hated it. But it was something that needed to be done. I fear that otherwise I would have grown to resent you and that I would never be able to trust you again, knowing that you could betray me again at any moment. I needed to break you mentally and emotionally, the way you had broken me.” 

Ed’s eyes filled with tears then, “But I promise you, I never, ever meant to cause you physical harm. When you got hurt, it was like my entire world stopped. All I could think about was you and trying to save you. You’re my best friend Oswald. I couldn’t lose you. I lo- I care about you too much.” 

Oswald reached a hand up and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down Ed’s cheek, his heart clenching at the look on Ed’s face while simultaneously filling with hope at what it sounded like Ed was going to say. “May I say something now?”

Ed nodded his head before looking down again. He’d said all he needed to say. All he could hope for now is that Oswald understood and would forgive him.

“I’m sorry Ed. I didn’t realize how badly I had hurt you until after I had done it. It was selfish of me. All I could think was that I couldn’t lose you, not to her, not to anyone. I understand why you did what you did but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t angry with you. I feel hurt and betrayed by what you did which, according to what you said, was the whole point of this.” Oswald squeezed Ed’s hand in his. “I don’t forgive you, not yet. It’s going to take some time before I can fully do that, before I can trust you again. Look at me Ed. You understand that right?”

Ed lifted his head to look at Oswald and another tear fell. He felt so ridiculous for crying but he couldn’t help himself. The thought that Oswald wouldn’t forgive him, that he wouldn’t be let back into Oswald’s life, he couldn’t stand it. He cared too much for Oswald to ever want to truly leave him. 

“I understand. I can leave now, if you want me to.” Ed said starting to pull away from Oswald, but Oswald just tightened his grip on Ed’s hand.

“I don’t want you to leave, not yet. I care about you too Ed and I still want you with me. I’m angry with you and I need a bit of time to fully forgive you, but I still love you.”

Ed’s heart stopped. He knew Oswald loved him, it’s how he had be able to manipulate him after all. But hearing Oswald say it, it made his heart hurt at the thought that he almost lost him. “I love you too Oswald.”

Oswald let out a small gasp then. “You, you do?”

“I do. If I’m being completely honest I’ve loved you for quite some time Oswald. I just couldn’t bring myself to admit it in fear that you wouldn’t feel the same.”

“You know my mother, she always said, life only gives you one true love and that when I find it, I should run to it. You Ed, you’re my one true love. I’m not going to run away from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW HOW TO PROPERLY END FICS IM SORRY OKAY PLEASE DONT HATE ME FOR JUST CUTTING IT OFF LIKE THAT
> 
> But like... yay me! This is my first Nygmobblepot fic that made it over 1k! 
> 
> I hope this wasn't too awful. Thank you for taking the time to read this if you did!


End file.
